Cerulean
by RavenDemos
Summary: Seventh Year just became a lot more complicated with the arrival of a letter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not, nor will I ever own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters settings therein.  This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit. 

AN:  This is the first chapter of a potential multi-chapter fic.  I am not abandoning my other story, as much as it may seem that I have, I've been moving and working through a very difficult term however this summer I shall attempt to finish Of Deceptions and Secrets, and, if people like this one, finish this story.

I was sitting in one of the corner tables in a pub in Hogsmede with a very broken man.  I was amazed at what he had given up for the cause, his family, his honor, his sense of self.  All so that the world wouldn't fall to Voldemort.  He was ingenious really, Voldemort never truly suspected an iota of betrayal from this his most loyal servant.  Yet it is because of this man that Voldemort is about to fall.  And yet he will probably never receive the recognition he truly deserves.  

Lucius Malfoy was standing in his Manor house awaiting a summons from the Dark Lord.  As his right hand man, along with Severus Snape, Voldemort consulted him about almost every move before he made it.  Lucius was aware that almost the entire wizarding world was aware of his position but as no one could soundly prove it, he was safe.  As he stood waiting an owl came through the window carrying a letter.  While the owl was familiar the letter was unremarkable and unsigned.  It bore a simple question/statement. 

                        "You know in all probability you will die in the final battle?"

            He knew automatically who had sent the letter and saw fit to respond, so in grabbing a pen and fresh parchment he scribbled a simple response.

                                                "Yes."

            As he finished and sent the owl back to it's owner he felt his mark flair up and shortly apparated to his Lord.

            Severus Snape, several hundred miles away was awaiting the return of his owl and wondering if he were going to be summoned.  Just because he was supposedly just as high ranking as Malfoy insofar as the Inner Circle was concerned, didn't necessarily prove to be true.  He knew it was due to the fact that Voldemort suspected his spying, if not consciously then at least on a subconscious level, and as such that meant that information was getting difficult to attain.  Sighing and giving up his hope/fear of a summons Snape returned to his office to grade papers and humor any student that actually saw fit to access his 'consultation hours'.

            Hermione Granger was terrified.  In her hand she held a simple piece of white parchment.  And on said simple white parchment was a letter.  It was easy enough to read to be sure, however the message was not a pleasant one.

            "To one Hermione Granger:

This letter is sent in concern of your astounding magical ability and the uses thereof.  This letter is an invitation to a Dark Masque to act as evaluation of your potential to serve the Dark Lord Voldemort.  The Lord is aware of your shortcomings in concern of your lineage, but however he is willing to overlook this in compensation for your abilities and aid.  You are receiving this letter as we have become aware of your interest in the Dark Arts.  Your private studies have taken you far and it is believed that with further training you could be an ideal companion of the Inner Circle.  No reply is necessary, it is expected you will attend the prior mentioned event.  Failure to attend will result in the death of not only yourself, but also of all those closest to you.

Regards,

            Lucius Malfoy

            Upon finishing the letter Hermione promptly and heavily fell into the nearest chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not, nor will I ever own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters settings therein.  This story is for entertainment purposes only and will not be used for profit.

pokes head around internet Errrm, hello readers.  I. . .uh. . . decided to continue this story. . . and will be taking off of Hiatus. As of. . . .well now I suppose.  I am sorry I stopped writing.  I got caught up in the real world, and to be honest the only reason I remembered I had started this story was due to the Review notification I received in my Hotmail inbox.  I re-read my progress and decided that I should finish the story, as it did have a promising start.  So yah.  On with the fic!

Severus Snape stretched and cast an irritated glance around his office.  He had no idea as to why Albus insisted he hold Consultation hours.  In the 2 years he had been forced to hold the time slot open for students, 'In need of his unique guidance' (he believed those were Albus's words.  Glancing at the clock on the corner of his desk he sighed and settled back, another half-hour to go.

            Hermione Granger stared blankly at the parchment in her hand, the same parchment she had read a half hour ago.  The words, as much as she tried to will them, refused to change.  She snorted, wasn't there some American-Muggle saying that went something like "Uncle Sam wants you", she remembered the poster from her Muggle Studies text.  Suddenly her mind filled in Lucius Malfoy for 'Uncle Sam'.  

            Looking around her private chambers she espied her Potions text.  It hit her then, Professor Snape.  If anyone knew how to handle this situation it would be him.  Rushing to her feet she checked her Potions Syllabus.  It claimed that the Professor would be holding office hours for another half hour.  If she hurried she could make it. 

            Tucking the Letter in the pocket of her school robe, she exited her bedroom.  Unfortunately, in the common room was seated the reason she had gone hiding in her room to begin with. Draco. Malfoy.  She bet he knew about this.  It seemed just like the kind of thing Malfoy would relish in knowing.  That Mudblood Granger was summoned by the Darklord, there were many comments she knew could be made on that one.  Draco was an ass, but he wasn't stupid.  He would put together that there had to be a reason the Dark Lord took an intrest in her.  And it wouldn't take someone far above Goyle's intellect to eventually figure out what.

            Walking quickly past the couch, Hermione noted, with some relief, that Draco appeared to be sleeping.   Scurrying quickly past she never saw that cold blue eye crack open and watch her exit.

Hermione reached the dungeons, and consequentially Snape's office, just as the door began closing.  Rushing forward Hermione thrust her arm between the door and it's frame.

"Professor Snape, Sir!"  Hermione panted, shoving her way into a very shocked Potion Master's Office.

"Ms. Granger."  He ground out between clenched teeth, "I would think that my closing door should indicate to you that office hours are past."

"Sir, please it's incredibly important!"  Hermione begged, trying to reach for the parchment in her pocket.

Spying the parchment Granger seemed to be struggling to show him Severus ground his teeth and turned the girl around and re-opened his door.

"Ms. Granger, I have no time to help you with your homework.  I have somewhere to be, and it does not, most assuredly, involve your company. "

Giving Hermione a shove out the door he ignored her somewhat desperate yells. 

"Ms. Granger, should you still be having troubles with your Monkshood Essay by the time Wednesday comes about, feel free to visit during my hours.  I sincerely doubt, however, that you have any pressing enough emergencies that cannot wait two days.  That said Ms. Granger, good night."

With that Severus shut his door, sliding the lock in place, and setting his wards for the evening.  On the other side of the door, in an almost pained shock, Hermione slid to the ground, and felt a tear escape her eye.  Standing, and steeling herself, Hermione began the trek back to the Head-Student rooms.

Severus, after setting his wards, gave a moment's pause.  Worrying, for a brief moment, that perhaps the Granger girl had an actual problem, it wasn't like her to go to any professor for help.  Shaking his head, he continued on to his private rooms where he gathered his Death Eater robes.  He would keep an eye on her for a week or so.  After-all, if she truly did have a problem, she would surely have gone to Minerva.  His spark of conscience assuaged, he continued on his preparations to rush to the Revel.

Hermione, upon entering the tower, noted Draco still sleeping on the Couch.  Sighing at the maternal instincts in her, Hermione wandered over and put the blanket on the back of the couch over the sleeping teenager.  Finishing her task she went into her room to contemplate what her actions would now be.


End file.
